villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan le Fay (Arthurian Legend)
Morgan le Fay was King Arthur's maternal sister. When Morgana and her mother arrived at the courtyard, she struck everyone with her beauty. King Arthur also had another maternal sister, Queen of Orkney. Arthur often fought with her husband and won more than once. When no one at court yet knew that Queen Orkney was the sister of Arthur, she was sent to the court as if with news, but in fact, to monitor the king. She was very beautiful - Arthur desired her, sat down with her and a son was born - Sir Mordred. Her husband, King Lot of Orkney, could not forgive infidelity and constantly opposed King Arthur. At the age of fourteen, Mordred was brought to the court of Arthur as a royal son. This trip will bring a lot of troubles to the king and all the knights of the Round Table. Alas, the king was stabbed in the back. They decided to destroy Arthur. But the king, not suspecting anything, was fraternal in love with Fairy. As a sign of trust, he gave her the scabbard from the sword of Escalibur and the blade itself. And the insidious Fairy Morgan ordered to make a fake sword and scabbard, giving them to Arthur. Since she gave the real sword Escalibur and the scabbard to her lover, Sir Accolon, whom she loved more than her husband, Sir Uriens. Morgana planned to cast a spell on Arthur and Accolon, so that, not recognizing each other, they would meet in a mortal battle. The plan was a success: the king and lover of the Morgan fought for a long time. But, despite the fact that Accolon had a real Escalibur, Arthur defeated his opponent. When the knights took off their helmets, the spell dissolved and they were horrified by the fact that they fought with each other. But it was too late: Akkolon died of severe wounds, and Arthur vowed revenge on the insidious Morgan. More than once, the Morgan Fairy tried to destroy Arthur, but all efforts were in vain. Then she decided to quarrel the noble Lancelot and King Arthur with the help of Mordred. The reason was simple: the love of Lancelot and Queen Guinevere, which many knew about at court. More often than not, Sir Mordred and Sir Agravein gossiped about this. The conspirators told the king everything. Arthur was saddened and demanded evidence. Mordred and Agravein arranged that Arthur went on a night hunt, and the queen sent for Lancelot. What came out of all this is not hard to guess. The consequences of this tragedy were such that two warring camps formed: knights loyal to the king and knights on the side of Lancelot. The king himself, believing in the betrayal of the queen, ordered to burn her at the stake. Sir Gawain tried to dissuade the king from hasty decisions and considered Guinevere to be innocent. Gawain refused to attend the execution, wept bitterly and left the palace. The Queen was brought to the place of execution, the clothes were torn off and the spiritual father was brought. Upon learning of the execution, Lancelot with his loyal knights, hastened to free his queen. Many innocent knights were killed then. Lancelot saved Guinevere and took him to his Castle of Joy. The angry king equipped the army and opposed Lancelot. Many knights died in that battle. Lancelot tried to spare the soldiers of King Arthur, because with many he was friendly. The rumor about the war between the noble knights reached the pope. He sent a bishop of Rochester with a command to King Arthur to accept his queen and reconcile with Lancelot. The king agreed to accept the queen and promised never to remember what had happened. But the king did not put up with Lancelot. On the advice of Sir Gawain, whose brothers died in battle, Arthur decided to go to war against Lancelot. Category:Queen Category:Crown Category:Sibling Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vengeful